Congratulations! You Have Just Been Friendzoned!
by char-tomio
Summary: Chrome simply needed a helpful hand from her next door neighbor in exchange for some tutoring. Formerly titled 'Helpers'. See how both of them get friendzoned at both sides.
1. Chapter 1

**Helpers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I did, I bet my bottom row of teeth that no one would watch it. AU 8096.**

Yamamoto Takeshi was Chrome Dokuro's raven haired next door neighbor and former classmate. He used to be pretty popular in school, both for his looks and good nature. He was also friendly.

Chrome Dokuro was his total opposite. She was more reserved, quiet and very shy. Even if she needed something, she would never ask for help, not because of pride, or high standards, but because of pure shyness.

That's why he decided to help voluntarily.

"So, your course is?" Yamamoto asked, stepping on a ladder.

"..Psychology." the girl replied, voice barely a whisper.

"Psychology? That's awesome..if I only knew what psychology meant." said Yamamoto, careful not to offend her with his dry humor.

"The study of the mind." said Chrome, scanning her notes once more. She knew that Yamamoto was just teasing her, but she also knew that he wasn't the one to dote on books and things as outrageous as psychology.

"Ahaha, don't worry. I know what psychology means. My uncle left me a thick, violet encyclopedia of psychology back at home. You can borrow it, anytime you'd like." smiled Yamamoto, "By the way, can you give me that light bulb?"

Chrome nodded and sheepishly gave him the new light bulb. She had wanted to replace the lights herself, but she couldn't reach it. Plus, she had no idea how to fix things like those.

"So, is psychology hard?" Yamamoto casually asked, loosening the old bulb from it's socket.

"The maths are hard. But the rest are interesting, so they're easier to memorize." replied the bluenette.

"Thank goodness I didn't take up psychology." Yamamoto responded, "I took the course which virtually had no maths, or so I thought. Culinary."

"That's nice. Do they have math in culinary?" asked Chrome.

Yamamoto smiled. "The measuring is still under maths, though it's less, uh, repulsive."

Unconsciously, Chrome smiled from his subtle jokes.

Dusting his gloved hands together, he slid down the ladder and gave Chrome the old lightbulb. "Just call me when there's something wrong in your apartment. And don't be shy."

The raven-haired 18-year-old strode out of the room when he started to feel an unnecessary silence between them.

"Uh, do you have something to say?"

Chrome slightly hesitated. "..Um..I thought you took up Electric Engineering..the way you acted earlier."

Yamamoto flashed a confused look on his face before he burst into laughter. "Haha, I won't last a day in that course.. The maths, I mean. Alright, bye. See ya tomorrow."

"Thank you and uh.." Chrome stuttered.

"Something wrong?" Yamamoto asked, turning around.

"..Would you like to..have dinner..?" Chrome shyly asked.

Yamamoto flashed a sunny bright smile. "Sure! I'd love to try your cooking."

* * *

Chrome had clumsily made some beef curry with Yamamoto helping her occasionally. It was her first time to cook beef curry was pretty much clueless about cooking.

The culinary student tried hard not to say his opinions aloud, seeing what a housekeeper the girl was. She definitely wasn't housewife material, but it didn't matter. It was pretty rare seeing a female oblivious about household chores. And it was cute itself, as he thought.

The curry was delicious, though the presentation needed to be worked on.

"You have some talent there." Yamamoto smiled, "It's delicious."

Chrome simply nodded. She wasn't very much used to having visitors, let alone be complimented. Plus, she wasn't feeling very comfortable with him talking too much while eating.

"Ne, Dokuro-san.." said Yamamoto, "I'm not doing very well in my studies and you aren't doing well in housekeeping so.. Can I suggest something?"

Chrome, though abashed with his dense personality, tried to hear out his proposal.

"Can you..tutor me? In exchange, I'll can clean up and cook you dinner, is that okay?"

"That would be..abusing your kindness, Yamamoto-san." Chrome sheepishly responded.

"No, you don't understand." Yamamoto shyly smiled, "I'm okay when it comes to practical tests, but if I continue in my present pace, I can find myself repeating the semester."

"It..It can't be that bad.." said Chrome in an inoffensive manner.

"Oh yes it is." Yamamoto tried hard to smile, bowing down "I beg you, Dokuro-shi, teach me your ways!"

The bluenette simply sighed an approval. At least he was going to do the cleaning, but was careful not to abuse his kindness.

* * *

Day 1 of Yamamoto's tutoring was tougher than she thought. He was a good student. He just simply lacks motivation.

By that, she means that Yamamoto would most of the time daydream rather than focus. Plus, he was having trouble with the very little maths his subjects had. Measurements were still hard for him.

"One fluid ounce.." Yamamoto scratched his head, "Agh, seriously, why are there so many measurement units..?"

"I'm afraid that's how it is." Chrome responded.

And day 1 of housekeeping wasn't particularly enjoyable for Yamamoto, either. Her refrigerator was literally a barren field. There was virtually nothing for her to eat and for that, he secretly chipped in a small amount of money for her groceries. After all, Yamamoto knew that he would be eating every single meal at Chrome's place.

"Ne, Dokuro-san.." Yamamoto called out, wiping the kitchen counter.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but, with all the housekeeping I'm doing.."

Chrome looked at Yamamoto with a concerned expression. She was worried whether he was having a hard time with being a household helper.

Yamamoto looked at her with an apologetic smile. "With all of the chores I'm doing, I perfectly forgot.. Everything we studied."

Day 2 wasn't any easier than Day 1. As usual, after cleaning the kitchen counter top, Yamamoto would confess that he had forgotten every single thing he had painstakingly memorized.

And Chrome, though trying hard, would worry Yamamoto by almost cutting her fingers with a knife.

"I'm sorry, Yamamoto-san.." Chrome cried, wiping her teary eyes.

"Don't worry.." Yamamoto smiled encouragingly, "I was..like this, too..When I..first..tried.. Ah, until now it happens. I seriously hate cutting onions."

Plus, both of them have an outspoken weakness for cutting onions.

Day by day, the two would uncover a part of each other's personality. Yamamoto's forgetfulness, Chrome's clumsiness and everything. Not just weaknesses, but they had something in themselves that the other would admire greatly, like her intellect and his talent for housekeeping.

* * *

"Yamamoto-san, you would make the perfect househusband." said Chrome.

"I don't think that would apply to you, though." Yamamoto smiled.

Chrome didn't mind him being very dense. It was a part of him that sometimes annoyed her, but most of the time made her happy. "And I don't think you would really make a good employee."

"Got that right." Yamamoto laughed, "But.. You're improving."

"Huh?"

"Look, you're becoming better in cooking. Not just the taste, but the presentation of the food." Yamamoto smiled, "Sometimes, I get scared that you would lose your clumsiness altogether."

"Why?" Chrome asked, leafing through her notes.

"That would make you less adorable." Yamamoto blushed, "I think your clumsiness is..cute."

The bluenette's cheeks were tinted red. "..I could..say the same about you, Yamamoto-san. Being forgetful isn't really useful at work.. But it's very..cute."

"Ahaha, really? Everyone says it's annoying." Yamamoto laughed, resting his feet against the wall.

The two were seated on opposite sides, not facing each other. Silence was still awkward, though.

"I like working with you." Chrome confessed.

"I like working with you, too." was Yamamoto's instant reply.

* * *

Chrome Dokuro secretly liked the feeling of security she felt with Yamamoto.

But now, that was all behind them.

Yamamoto was in Japan while she was in Italy. He had told her about his dream to inherit his father's sushi restaurant and everything. Chrome was still alone, and shy.

"I finally made a friend." Chrome smiled, looking at a framed picture of Yamamoto and her, "A good friend anyone could approve of."

Going back to her apartment, which was not as cluttered as before, something surprised her.

A box from Japan. There was some of her favorite chocolate, a jacket and a Christmas card.

_Yo, Dokuro-sensei,_

_I hope you haven't forgotten about me. So, how's life? I managed to inherit my father's sushi restaurant and everything's pretty fine now. I'm not as forgetful as before, but I guess I'm still adorable. Haha._

_I wanted to send you some sushi, but I can't._

_Merry Christmas, anyway. I hope it's snowing there._

Chrome smiled, seeing Yamamoto's unruly handwriting, which hasn't improved all these years.

"How did he know my address..?"

* * *

A year later, Chrome visited Japan. But what was in store for her wasn't something she wanted.

She saw the older version of her raven-haired friend, hand in hand with a three year old girl and talking about everything and everything.

A smile left her already pale face as she left her supposed to be thank you gift in the sushi restaurant, unnoticed.

* * *

**Yes, you're right. I have just finished watching **_**The Girl With The Dragon Tatoo**_**. And I loved it.**

**But that doesn't mean I'm going to make a sequel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helpers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I did, I bet my bottom row of teeth that no one would watch it. AU 8096.**

**A/N; Dammit, I swore that I was never going to make a sequel. Someone requested one.**

**This is what happened in throughout college Yamamoto and Chrome's ten years of friendship, tutoring and everything.**

* * *

Chrome Dokuro was on her way home from the library, cradling a Culinary cookbook in her hands.

She had no idea that there were two people following her.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto Takeshi had his eyes darting from left to right. He had been with his tutor a while ago, but she suddenly disappeared.

"Eh?!" Yamamoto gasped, "She left?!"

The librarian nodded. "Yes. And she even borrowed a Culinary dictionary with her, too."

Yamamoto scratched his head. "Probably gonna use it to tutor me."

The raven-haired 18-year-old wandered through the streets with a frown. "Still, leaving me was pretty mean."

He was brought out of his musings when he found seven unopened text messages from Chrome. He flipped open the phone and took a look. His eyebrows scrunched up a bit out of confusion.

(1) _Where r u?_

_(2) Come home immfgdtly._

_(3) Cme bck alrdw_

_(4) U ok? I'm not._

_(5) Hry up_

_(6) Help_

His eyes widened when he read the seventh.

_There are guys outside the door and they want to come in. Be wary of them. Dnt worry. Just dnt go home until they leave._

Without any further thought, Yamamoto ran back to the apartment, even though Chrome herself had warned him otherwise. He couldn't just possibly leave her alone. He had to save her.

* * *

Yamamoto stealthily crept and saw the two men, armed with sticks knocking gently on her door.

"Excuse me, what are you two doing?" asked Yamamoto. He couldn't jump to conclusions yet that they were stalkers and he surely had to be careful.

"We're plumbers." the two answered, "Someone called us in."

"..But..That's my house." said Yamamoto, "And as far as I know, we don't have a pipe that needs fixing and-"

He was cut off his sentence when he felt himself drop from the excrutiatingly painful impact of a lead pipe against his head.

His raven hair was speckled with crimson but he had enough in him to stand his ground.

Chrome leaned against the door, hearing very undesirable noises outside her door. She swore that she could hear Yamamoto's pained, but determined voices. Her hand trembled as she reached out for her phone, in an attempt to call the police. But, her attempt was discontinued when her door broke open and his beaten up student came crashing down with it.

"Y-Ya..Yamamoto-san..!" she gasped.

His vision was reeling, but he could clearly see that the assailants were coming for Chrome. He immediately swept the stout man off his feet with a swipe of his leg. The criminal crashed down the ground. Yamamoto, taking the chance, grabbed Chrome and led her downstairs, tackling two of her stalkers.

He didn't mind the bruises and the continuous blood flow spurting from his head.

All he needed is to take her away from here.

* * *

The bluenette breathed heavily, her back leaned against the white hospital hallway. She wanted to visit Yamamoto, but his father was present. And she wasn't very keen on meeting him yet.

She turned and saw the middle-aged man exit the room. She snuck in stealthily and shot a worried glance at Yamamoto, with half of his face bandaged.

"What did the police say?" Yamamoto asked.

Chrome simply shook her head. "What did your father say?"

"Oh, that." Yamamoto laughed, "I told him I got into a gang fight and he sure was angry. He was worried, but was a bit of relieved that I didn't get comatosed. And the doctor said that most people would've lost consciousness after getting hit by a lead pipe. Which means my skull is thicker than most people."

Chrome frowned. She could hardly forgive herself for dragging him into this horrible mess.

"..Those two..were stalkers."

"Yeah, I know. What else?"

Chrome looked away. "They kept tormenting me with frequent text messages. I..I didn't tell you."

Yamamoto stared at her skeptically. "You didn't tell me."

Chrome nodded, still not looking at him. She had the gall to keep secrets and wasn't very proud of it.

* * *

"Yamamoto-san?" asked Chrome, "What's that? Is that your books?"

"Yeah. And more stuff."

Chrome fidgeted uncomfortably. "..What do you mean.."

"Starting today, we're going to be roommates!" Yamamoto smiled, putting down his large box.

Chrome almost choked on her spit from those words. "..What..what do you mean?"

"I'm going to move in here." Yamamoto said a matter-of-factly, "That way, we share half of the rent, water and electricity. Much cheaper, right?"

"..Yes, it's much cheaper, but..I.."

"Oh, don't mind me." Yamamoto smiled, "I brought my own futon."

"That's not what I meant.."

"Why? You don't have a boyfriend, right? And I don't have a girlfriend, so.."

"I don't get it." Chrome gulped.

"Relax." said Yamamoto, "I'm not anything like those stalkers of yours. I'm going to be here, for my lessons, to do the chores, and to be the most helpful neighbor ever. Well..roommate. And I'm going to protect you. We're going to be more than friends."

Yamamoto had her face close to the blushing Chrome. "..What do you mean.."

A smile lit up the 18-year-old's face. "We're going to be siblings."


	3. Chapter 3

**Congratulations! You Have Just Been Friendzoned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I did, I bet my bottom row of teeth that no one would watch it. AU 8096.**

**C 3**

"Ne, Chrome, you forgot your bento, so I figured out I'd drop by and give it to you."

Yamamoto, being naturally dense, didn't mind the 30 other unknown faces staring at him, including a middle-aged professor. The one-eyed bluenette stood up on uncontrollable impulse.

"..Ex..Excuse me, sir.." she squeaked.

Chrome's professor nodded understandingly and heads turned as Chrome approached Yamamoto, holding her packed lunch.

Chrome woke up late that day and forgot her bento, which Yamamoto had prepared for her. Since his classes started later than hers, he stopped by her university to deliver her packed lunch. The thick-headed Yamamoto wasn't one bit bothered when he garnered stares from Chrome's classmates and professor when he suddenly popped up in the room like a daisy.

The bluenette shyly accepted her packed lunch and Yamamoto patted her head before sprinting off, leading all the other witnesses to deduce that they were a couple.

"Ahem, Dokuro.." said the professor without looking at her.

Chrome stood still in her tracks.

"You should've told your boyfriend to wait outside before my class was over."

The girl blushed and nodded, trying to eradicate her very existence in the room. Being bombarded with questioning stares wasn't very easy to deal with, unless you're as dense as Yamamoto.

* * *

"Dokuro-san, that was your boyfriend?" asked a female brunette.

Chrome shook her head.

"Then why did he have you bento?"

"You two live together, don't you?"

"Is he the one who prepares your lunch everyday? Is that why your lunch looks so good?"

Chrome nervously evaded all the questions and rushed to somewhere unreachable. She won't let this pass.

* * *

"I'm sorry 'bout that. I didn't know." yawned Yamamoto, who was equally tired from class.

Chrome frowned. "Yamamoto-san, you could've left it behind. I won't die if I miss lunch for just one day."

"You might get sick." said Yamamoto.

"And plus, you disturbed twelve classrooms and asked every single one of them if they knew me..?!"

"Twelve? I dunno, I think it was more than twelve."

Chrome sighed, annoyed. "Yamamoto-san.. Everyone knows that I live alone."

Yamamoto scratched his head. "Let's not make it a big problem, 'kay? If things get too out of hand, I'm going back there and explain everything to your classmates."

"What exactly are you going to tell them?" asked Chrome nervously.

"The truth."

"What..?! W-why?!"

"I'll tell them we're roommates and I do the housework in exchange for some tutoring. Nothing's wrong with that, right?" asked Yamamoto innocently.

Chrome blushed. For a moment, her reality seemed a bit distorted. Maybe she was swayed by her classmates into believing that she was cohabiting with a boyfriend.

"Uh..N-no.. There's nothing wrong." Chrome muttered.

"Okay. I'm going to deliver your lunch tomorrow and tell them the real truth."

"There's no need for that, Yamamoto-san."

* * *

"Yamamoto-san, where's my lunch?" asked Chrome, hurriedly putting on her socks, "Yamamoto-san?!"

No response came as if she was living alone.

"..Never mind, Yamamoto-san, I'll just buy from the school cafeteria-"

"I'll bring it to you later. The rice isn't fully cooked yet." Yamamoto called out.

"Not again..?! Oh, never mind. Just don't bother other classrooms again."

As soon as the door was swished open, indicating her departure, Yamamoto burst into laughter. What he was doing was actually exerting extra effort in making the bento more presentable.

...

Chrome's hands trembled under the table, wishing that Yamamoto wouldn't make another magic appearance and disappear after making another terribly wrong impression. Subtly, her classmates were subconsciously affecting her into thinking that she actually had a relationship with her.

Her first three subjects ended without Yamamoto causing any trouble. They were dismissed for a short break as scheduled.

Every three minutes, the bluenette checked her watch. Their break was only for twenty minutes and was coming to an end. Her fourth period was probably the worst time for him to deliver her lunch. She'd probably receive the humiliation of her life when that happens.

Suddenly, a middle-aged and very strict looking woman barged in. Her very presence sent chills down to her spine. That horrifying sensation somehow intensified when she marched slowly towards her, with a wrapped bento box at hand.

Chrome uncomfortably squirmed in her chair when she placed her lunch in front of her.

"Your brother sent you this."

Her single violet eye widened. "..Brother?"

The old woman crossed her arms. "Yes, the friendly culinary student that was here yesterday.. He told me that you don't talk about him much because you two don't look alike. He saw me in front of your room and told me to give it to you."

"..Really..?" Chrome squeaked.

"Yes. Something he told me was not to remind you about your blood relationship, since you weren't very fond of it. But I should tell you, with that person's concern for you, even if he's just your half-brother, there's no reason for you not to be proud of him."

Chrome paled, forgetting about how Yamamoto's smile could easily force any woman into submission.


	4. Chapter 4

**Congratulations! You Have Just Been Friendzoned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I did, I bet my bottom row of teeth that no one would watch it. AU 8096.**

**a/n: I'd like to thank Neukiri for giving me a good idea on the title. It was just then I learned what the word 'friendzoned' really meant.**

**C 4**

It took Chrome a whole month to accept the idea that she was living together with someone who wasn't her boyfriend. Sure, it lessened the burden of her bills, and it was more convenient. But it also had some bothering consequences, too. She was scared and suspicious of Yamamoto's real intentions, and for that, she slept in the bathroom, though she would be scared and creep back to the room, where Yamamoto was sleeping at the other side. Fortunately, nothing has motivated him to take advantage of her. However, there was one time that he had accidentally opened the door while Chrome was bathing. And another when he saw her shirtless. And another when he caught her in the act of wearing pants. Yamamoto knew that many more are yet to come since the old-fashioned straw sliding door to the room didn't have a lock.

* * *

"Erm, can we skip the lessons today?" asked Yamamoto, "I am doing pretty well on the memorization, too."

"What are you doing?" asked Chrome, eyebrows raised skeptically at her roommate and the hole on the bedroom door.

"I'm making a doorknob." said Yamamoto, with some nails pressed in between his lips.

"I see.." said Chrome, "I'm going to make us some dinner, then."

"Can you manage?"

Chrome stopped in her tracks. Her face crumpled.

"Of course I can." she spat, her voice hard as she marched into the kitchen. Yamamoto sensed that this wasn't such a normal phenomenon. He left whatever he was doing and followed her around the kitchen.

The bluenette wasn't very thrilled to see him. Even if he was to apologize, she wasn't going to concede to that pretty face of his.

"I should help you in the kitchen, right?" smiled Yamamoto.

Chrome thanked whatever force prevented her from thrusting the kitchen knife into his shoulder. "No. Go back."

Yamamoto frowned apologetically. "I'm sorry if I made you mad. Did I offend you?"

Chrome bit her lip. After a while, she sheepishly nodded. The raven haired male sighed, washed his hands and took out some leftover beef from the refrigerator. Chrome stood by him, still annoyed and silent. Yamamoto laid out all the ingredients in front and gave her the vegetables to slice. Chrome silently chopped up some leeks while her companion worked on the meat.

Throughout the whole ordeal, none of them uttered a single word. Chrome was still annoyed while Yamamoto kept a slight smile on his face.

One time, Yamamoto silently reprimanded the girl about making the sauce. She accidentally put all of the wet ingredients all together. Chrome was seriously fuming, not because of Yamamoto, but because of her. Her emotions were stifling her like a wall of hot gas. She finally burst out of the kitchen, afraid that she would lose control of her emotions.

Yamamoto simply resumed cooking without any further ado.

After ten minutes, the meal was ready. Yamamoto prepared everything in front of the miffed girl, who still wasn't in the best of moods. She silently started to eat without even saying the usual grace.

"So, how does it taste?" asked Yamamoto.

Chrome didn't want to tell him that it was nice. She was still angry. Yamamoto just sighed and gazed at her concernedly while eating. This didn't make the situation any better.

"Please don't.." Chrome finally mouthed out, "Stare at me."

"It's not really good, isn't it?" asked Yamamoto.

"I don't know."

"That's why you shouldn't cook when you're angry. It spoils the food."

Chrome shot a deathly glance at him. "You were the one who prepared this so stop blaming me for everything!"

Yamamoto raised a hand and told her to calm down. He started thinking if his denseness was going too overboard.

"Ne, Chrome."

"What?!"

The raven-haired male gulped. "You have it today.."

"Have what..?!"

"Do you..uh.. Have it today?"

"Have what, exactly?!"

"Your..uh.." Yamamoto stuttered awkwardly, "..The communist in the.. Well, uh-"

Chrome breathed deeply, composing herself. "I..I don't get it, Yamamoto-san.."

Seeing that Chrome was a bit stable, he decided to let his denseness take over. "Do you have your menstruation today?"

Chrome blushed. "Do you really need to know..?"

Yamamoto nodded. "After three months, I learned how complicated girls are. And they're at their most complicated when having their monthlies, as I like to call it. Once a month, you'd get really..well..moody. I think it's because of that."

The girl sighed and looked at her half-finished food. "..Not many men really understand that."

Yamamoto simply shrugged his shoulders. "So, it's really normal?"

"I think so." said Chrome, "Sorry about that."

The raven-haired male chuckled. A minute ago, she was a seething cauldron of moodiness and now, she was back to normal. "Ahaha, naw, it's okay. I guess it's really inevitable."

The bluenette bit her lip and shook her head. "I-I'm really really sorry.."

Yamamoto noticed the crack in her voice. Silver beads formed at the corner of her single eye. The rave haired male sighed and offered her a handkerchief. Chrome hurriedly accepted the patch of cloth and wiped her tears. Yamamoto simply gazed at her lovingly.

"Ne, Chrome, y'know what?"

"..What?" the girl sniffled.

Yamamoto smiled widely. "I'm known for being patient. Very patient. Trust me, It will take a lot more than this to burn me out, so you can be as moody as you want. I can handle it!"

"But..I-I don't want to be moody.."

"Ahaha, what I meant is you don't need to put your best foot forward in front of me! Think of me as your big bro, 'kay? And you don't need to be shy about crying. You just go ahead."

Chrome put down the handkerchief and held back the remaining tears. Her chin quivered and silent tears streamed down her face. Yamamoto forced a smile.

"Maybe it's gonna be a little harder than I thought."

* * *

**And in the end, the doorknob never got finished. Yamamoto simply peers at the hole on the door to see if Chrome's dressing or not. It's quite ironic.**

**And in the end, the idea of knocking had never passed their minds. Which is more ironic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Congratulations! You Have Just Been Friendzoned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I did, I bet my bottom row of teeth that no one would watch it. AU 8096.**

**C 5**

"It's just the grocery, Yamamoto-san. You didn't really have to come with me." said Chrome.

Yamamoto chuckled. "I told you, I have similar business in here, too. Plus, it's a Sunday. I don't have anything to do."

Chrome sighed, reminding that maybe he had some business in the grocery. After all, he was a culinary student.

The two went their separate ways as Yamamoto sprinted to the freezer section. Chrome simply picked up whatever she needed for this week's meals.

"Long time no see, Chrome."

The bluenette flinched, hearing a very familiar voice.

"M-Mukuro-san." Chrome stuttered, seeing a fellow bluenette with heterochromia.

"I can see that you haven't removed your eyepatch." said Mukuro.

Chrome nodded shyly, blushing.

Yamamoto was walking towards them with a basket full of assorted yogurt but stopped in his tracks, seeing another man who had an uncanny resemblance to Chrome. Even if it wasn't such a good idea, he decided to eavesdrop.

"Who's that guy?" asked Mukuro, pointing at Yamamoto, whose desperate attempt to hide from them was immediately foiled.

Yamamoto stuck his head out of the shelves and smiled.

"Yamamoto-san." said Chrome.

"Hi there, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meetcha." smiled the raven-haired male.

"Rokudo Mukuro." said the male bluenette.

"Nice sounding name you've got there." said Yamamoto, "Are you her brother?"

Chrome's face sort of crumpled with disbelief, thinking about Yamamoto's weird inclination for brother-sister relationships.

Mukuro shook his head. "I'm her childhood friend."

"Wow, that's nice!" Yamamoto smiled.

"And he is?" asked Mukuro, looking at Chrome.

"Just a friend accompanying me to the grocery." said the bluenette.

Unconsciously, Yamamoto lost the smile on his face. He didn't notice it until a half-minute of awkward silence with the two bluenette's staring at him.

"Is there..something wrong with my face?" asked Yamamoto.

Chrome and Mukuro shook their heads in unison. The raven haired male flashed a forced, but discreet smile. "I, uh, gotta go get some yogurt-"

"Don't you think you bought enough yogurt?" asked Chrome, staring at the full basket filled with dairy products. Yamamoto let out an weak laugh and excused himself from the two as he went forward to pay for everything. He bade Chrome goodbye and sprinted off to the counter.

* * *

Yamamoto chomped a spoonful of yogurt, sitting on the stair steps, waiting for Chrome. He was supposed to wait for her and go home together, but it seems that Mukuro had taken her away. He fished his phone from his pocket and dialed her number.

Two times.

Four times.

Six times.

Eight times.

Finally, she answered. "Yamamoto-san? Where are you?"

"I'm at the stairs." said Yamamoto, "Where are you?"

"Stairs? What stairs? I don't see you there."

"Near the entrance. Look harder." said the raven-haired male, standing up and stretching his neck.

"You're still in the grocery?"

"Yes, I'm still in the grocery- Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"I'm already home. Mukuro-san gave me a lift on his car and I thought you were already-"

"Never mind, I'm coming home. Is he there?"

"What?"

"Is he there? In our apartment?"

"No, why?"

"Then why weren't you answering your phone?"

Suddenly, Yamamoto placed a hand over his mouth, seeing where the conversation was headed.

"What? I was in the bathroom. Why?"

The raven-haired bit his lip and ended the call. He panicked a bit, seeing that he had already ended the call without giving her a proper apology.

"What in the world's happening to me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Congratulations! You Have Just Been Friendzoned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I did, I bet my bottom row of teeth that no one would watch it. AU 8096.**

**C 6**

"I could help you with that." yawned Yamamoto, reading his textbooks.

Chrome's eyes lightened up. Yamamoto told her to tell him what happened in the past between Mukuro and her. She was ten when she started to have a crush on him, after he had saved her from a near fatal accident. They rarely meet each other, maybe once in every three years, but Chrome hasn't forgot about him. Eight years had pased and she's yet to confess to him.

"I _could_, but I won't." said Yamamoto straighforwardly.

Chrome frowned. "..I understand. Thanks for listening to me."

Yamamoto shot a glance at her. Her face was a bit pale. He may not admit it to himself, but he was in a dilemma. He didn't like it to see her like that- sad and hopelessly in love. But the thought of him helping Chrome to being together with the heterochromatic bluenette was more repulsive. That was the word he wanted to use- repulsive. Offending. Annoying.

"You're my bestfriend. It's natural that I help you." said Yamamoto, looking away.

"..Huh? What-"

"That's right. I'm going to help you."

"No. I mean, the bestfriend part."

"Aren't we bestfriends?" asked Yamamoto.

Chrome's face was uncertain. Secretly, Yamamoto would rather die falling off the stairs than to hear her say 'no'.

"No."

"What?!"

Chrome flinched from his sudden aggressiveness, especially when he rose out from his lazy position and knelt in front of her, almost knocking her down.

A half-minute of silence and stares before he awkwardly gave her a little space.

"We're more than bestfriends, you told me that."

Yamamoto fixated his brown eyes at hers. "..I did?"

Chrome frowned. "You don't remember?"

The raven-haired male scratched the back of his head. "..Yeah. We're siblings."

A light smile graced her eyes.

"You're really cute, y'know that?"

"..Eh..?" the girl squeaked, her cheeks reddening.

"Are you really sure about Mukuro?"

Chrome nodded sheepishly.

Yamamoto's eyes smiled sadly. "If that's the case, then I'll do anything to help you. Just make sure you really love the person. Not the projection of him you used to know."

The bluenette didn't really get what he said, but simply nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Congratulations! You Have Just Been Friendzoned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I did, I bet my bottom row of teeth that no one would watch it. AU 8096.**

**C 7**

Yamamoto was walking around the NamiMori shopping district, only to find a newly-opened flower shop. Intrigued, took a look and saw a wide variety of flowers. Yellow flowers, blue flowers, red flowers and many more.

"Come to think of it, we haven't really asked each other about our birthdays.."

The raven-haired male stared at all the myriad of flowers. There were bouquets for weddings, or simply for gifts and there were some for funerals. They were quite pricey. But what caught his eye was a blue rosebud. He hasn't seen anything like it before. A blue rose. Slowly, he was about to pick it up when someone snatched it from him.

"Hm? I saw you before."

Yamamoto frowned, seeing Mukuro, of all people. He was a bit worried, seeing that he was with some sort of clingy redheaded girl..friend probably.

"Your girlfriend, Mukuro?" asked Yamamoto.

"Why, of course!" the girl yelled. Yamamoto flinched, seeing how loudmouthed and possessive she was.

Mukuro gave her a relieving glance and turned to him. "What brings you here?"

"Just passed by."

Yamamoto nodded, discreetly excusing himself like the first time they met and going home, disheartened. After all, there could be a next time, where he could finally buy it.

Valentines Day was coming soon.

...

"A part time job?" asked Chrome.

Yamamoto nodded. "Starting next week, I'm going to come home later. You can use the free time to study or sleep. Then, I'll just wake you up and we can continue tutoring."

"Okay.. Just take care, alright?"

The raven-haired male blushed a bit. "Thanks. Keep the door locked always."

"I will."

"By the way, about Mukuro.."

Chrome looked at his direction. "What about him?"

Yamamoto scratched his head, thinking about whether to tell her about his girlfriend or not. "I..uh..Have you been seeing each other?"

Chrome nodded happily. "He drives me home, probably twice a week, I guess. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you."

"That's alright. You should start opening yourself to me a bit."

...

Days passed and Yamamoto started working as a dishwasher in a certain family restaurant near the shopping district. It was a long walk from the university, but he kept on visiting the flower shop, to see if the blue rose was still there. The florist informed him that the bud will slowly open up just in time for Valentines day and will probably run out of stock immediately. Yamamoto asked to reserve the best stalk in exchange for a reservation fee of 800 yen.

Day by day, Chrome's stories about Mukuro visiting her became more and more frequent until he started visiting her in their apartment whenever Yamamoto was still at work. And he would never catch him since he would leave before he even returned, which he didn't quite like.

...

"Don't worry, Yamamoto-san. Mukuro-san and I just keep talking about some things whenever he visits." said Chrome, "And sometimes, he compliments my cooking, which I'll have to thank you for that."


	8. Chapter 8

**Congratulations! You Have Just Been Friendzoned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I did, I bet my bottom row of teeth that no one would watch it. AU 8096.**

**C 8**

"What do you mean they're all out of stock..?" Yamamoto gasped lifelessly.

The old florist frowned. "I'm sorry. It's just that, someone was really bent on buying the whole of it. He paid for a large sum of money and I'm afraid, the demand was too high that we had to sold your reservation, too."

The downcast male was crestfallen. He didn't want to give her any other flower aside from that blue rose.

"We have other varieties of roses, you might wanna-"

Sadly, Yamamoto shook his head. "Can I just have my 800 yen back?"

The shopkeeper nodded and went back to the cashier.

"Does that blue rose really mean a lot to you?" asked the florist.

"I wanted to give my friend something she hasn't seen before." said Yamamoto.

"My son knows how to make origami. Perhaps you could ask him to make you a bouquet of blue roses."

"Really..?"

...

Chrome stared at the wall clock. It was already 8 pm and Yamamoto was yet to come home. He couldn't be at work. He couldn't be at school. Maybe he was on a date. It wasn't very unlikely. Such was the bluenette's thoughts.

Free time was a real bore, especially with the absence of computers or even a TV set. Frowning, she simply resorted to skimming her textbooks.

In the middle of a topic, her phone vibrated. She frantically scrambled for it, thinking that it was Yamamoto, but instead, was Mukuro.

Chrome frowned and put on her coat, seeing that Mukuro wanted to meet with her.

...

Yamamoto was sitting opposite the florist's son, who was patiently teaching him how to fold an elegant paper rose. It would've been faster if he let his teacher do all the work, but the stubborn young man wouldn't concede, saying that it was going to be better if he was the one who put all the effort.

"..Finally!" yelled Yamamoto, holding out a presentable blue rose.

"Finally.." muttered the elder man with a little less vitality, "Let's make an indigo one next.."

...

Chrome sat on the swings, huddling herself to keep her warm. The night was particularly cold and Mukuro was nowhere to be found. It was possible that she could wait forever.

"I'm sorry I took so long."

The female bluenette flinched as she turned back to see Mukuro, holding a large bouquet of blue roses. She blushed as Mukuro handed her the gift.

"I'm here to talk about something.

...

"Chrome, you in here?" asked Yamamoto. It was almost 10 pm and you could imagine how fearful he felt, seeing his roomate gone at this hour. Hurriedly, he locked the door and ran into the dark streets of NamiMori, searching for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Congratulations! You Have Just Been Friendzoned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I did, I bet my bottom row of teeth that no one would watch it. AU 8096.**

**C 9**

Yamamoto stood speechless at the sight of Chrome, happy in Mukuro's arms. With deep-rooted sadness, he stared at his origami bouquet.

It just hit him that he had already loved Chrome, more than he will ever admit, even to himself.

Slowly, his feet were moving by itself. Yamamoto ran as fast as he could away from the scene. So fast that his already-distorted paper flowers were crumpling against the wind. It was the most crushing defeat he had every suffered. Maybe if he was a little faster, he would have gotten her first.

But sometimes, love isn't all about possession.

...

Yamamoto lay down crestfallen on the futon. Out of uncontrollable depression, he decided to throw his gift into the trash can, knowing that it will somehow end up there whether he liked it or not in the end. Slowly, he forced a smile. It was midnight and she hasn't come home yet.

He managed to write his feelings in a note, only to find how hopeless he was. Slowly, he tucked it deep into her bag, where all of her personal things was.

The door creaked silently and light footsteps were heard.

"You don't have to be so quiet about it. I'm still awake." said Yamamoto, returning to bed.

Chrome pulled the sliding door. Her face was still glowing, even if she was really sleepy.

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow, Yamamoto-san." Chrome smiled, tucking herself into the futon next to him on the farther side of the place.

Yamamoto shifted uneasily in his futon. He bit his lip unsteadily. "You don't need to."

...

The next few years weren't very pleasant for Yamamoto Takeshi. Mukuro and Chrome were happy together. The female bluenette remained oblivious about his feelings, until graduation. For her sake, he had painfully ripped out all of his remaining feelings for her and moved back to his father's sushi restaurant, where he served as an apprentice until he could cook as good as his father. Chrome left to Italy with Mukuro after she graduated and left everything behind.

That was probably the end of it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Congratulations! You Have Just Been Friendzoned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I did, I bet my bottom row of teeth that no one would watch it. AU 8096.**

**C 10**

"You aren't spending this Christmas with Mukuro?" asked Yamamoto.

The bluenette shook her head. "He's with his friends. Guys night out."

"Oh." said Yamamoto. It was their last Christmas together before they graduate and unfortunately, he already told his father that he was going home, like every other Christmas. "So that means you're spending Christmas alone in here?"

Chrome nodded. "I could go to the mall, though."

The raven-haired male continued packing everything in his bag. "You sure you'll be alright here all by yourself?"

"I've always been alone, ever since I was young."

Yamamoto shot a sympathetic glance at her. He had never known a single thing about her past, but decided not to ask her about it. It was something not worth mentioning, especially at Christmas.

"Well, then, I'll be going. Can't keep my old man waiting."

"Come home safe."

"Lock the door."

Chrome nodded with a small, but sad smile. It had been four years after Yamamoto had last said those words. Those words that were evidence that he had cared for her, even in a small way.

As the door shut closed, Chrome proceeded to carry out his instructions. Lock the door. As soon as her hands came in contact with the doorknob, she broke down in tears, wishing that she wasn't alone.

Unbeknownst to her, Yamamoto had his ear pressed against the cold metal door, just listening to her. He was too proud to just barge in and give away that he was actually still spying on her. Though against his will, and something that he will actually regret for life, he left.

* * *

"Takeshi, you aren't hungry?"

Yamamoto Takeshi snapped out of his trance. And his father knew that something was wrong, ever since he stepped in the house and kept spacing out for the last five hours.

Weakly, he shook his head. It was already 6 pm. Yamamoto frowned, staring into the sunset.

"Takeshi." said Tsuyoshi, sitting beside him, "Something's wrong."

"Huh? W-what?"

"No. I mean, something's wrong, right?"

"No." said Takeshi, forcing a smile, "Of course nothing's wrong! ..Why, is there something wrong..?"

The old man nodded, pouring a cup of tea. "There's something bothering you."

Takeshi stared deep into the cup of green, looking at his reflection. "..I know. I'm so obvious, aren't I..?"

Tsuyoshi nodded. "So, mind sharing?"

"My roommate."

"M-hm."

"I left her alone for Christmas. She's going to spend the night alone and well, I left her all alone, and it's Christmas. She's been alone all her life and I feel sorry for her."

Tsuyoshi nodded. "So, you feel bad for leaving her alone?"

Takeshi nodded.

Tsuyoshi gave another discreet nod while sipping his green tea. Out of impulse, he spat out whatever he drank and his son could only fly to the other side of the room.

"Roommate.. You don't mean your roommate ever since first year college?"

"Yeah.. What about it?"

"Your roommate is a girl..?! You've been living with a girl all this time?!"

The young man paled. No secret ever comes out unrevealed.

...

After a bout of...father-son talk, the two had finally come to a point where no one was talking in a voice much louder than normal, as if trying to dominate the other in a very undesirable way.

"Nothing happened."

"And?"

"We don't have a relationship."

"And?"

Takeshi glared at his old man. "Oyaji. Naturally nothing happened."

Tsuyoshi stared at his son. "I believe you. But, do you want to go to her tonight?"

"And bring her some food. I know, it's, uh, irresponsible of me to ask you for food, but well, uh.."

The old man left the room and rummaged the kitchen. Soon, he brought out a large bento box, a small thermos of tea and wrapped it in a furoshiki. "Go ahead before she gets frostbite."

"You sure about this..?!"

Tsuyoshi nodded. "Go ahead. This is just the first Christmas I'm spending without you. Gotta get used to this after you get married."

Takeshi gave him a wide smile. "I'll make up to it, Oyaji! Thanks!"

...

Chrome huddled against the sheets. It was much colder than most Christmases she spent with Mukuro. She blew on her hands and rubbed them, opening her bag to get one more blanket when she uncovered an old scrap of paper. Everything started to become so warm and fuzzy all over while reading the barely legible handwriting, which can only belong to one person.

Chills ran down her spine, hearing the door swing open. Her body remained frozen, until the intruder came in face-to-face with her.

"..I-I thought you were going home.."

"I _am_ home, baka." said Yamamoto, proceeding to the kitchen and spreading everything onto the table. "Oyaji made this for us. Sushi. The best in Japan. I also bought some cake and-"

The raven-haired male was cut off his words when he felt relatively smaller arms wrap itself around his waist. Yamamoto smiled a bit.

"You missed me, bozu?"

Chrome nodded, still burying her face deep into his coat.

"Mukuro wouldn't like it if he saw us like this."

"I don't wanna bring him up tonight."

"Yeah, so do I. Let's eat."

...

"So, you're going to Italy, huh?"

Chrome frowned. "I'm still thinking about it."

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows nonchalantly, still eating. "I don't think you should. Things like these don't come very often."

The bluenette stared uneasily at her food. "..Will you come with me?"

Yamamoto simply shot a glance at her, followed by a frown. "Can't."

"..Okay.."

"I'll send you lots of letters, though. Once a week."

"I don't think you need to do that, though."

"I kinda want to." said Yamamoto, "When are you going?"

"Right after graduation."

The raven haired male simply nodded. "A couple of months to go, huh?"

Chrome nodded.

Yamamoto similarly gave him another bow as silence took over the conversation. The snow was falling, the food was enjoyable and everything was wonderful. That is, if it weren't for the mere fact that having her around really made him uneasy.

Five minutes.

Deafening sound of silence.

A couple of seconds before Christmas.

"#$%*^*$# !"

Chrome stared at her roommate, who had suddenly screamed profanity, jumping out of his chair and dealing chaos towards the rest of the apartment.

"Y-Yamamoto-san..? W-what's wrong..?!"

The raven-haired male wasn't listening to her in any way and was still cursing his way around the vicinity. Staggering, he collapsed onto the futons, pulling on his hair. The way he was acting was simply..irrational. Psychology seemed irrelevant to her roommate's condition.

"Yamamoto-san? I..I know you aren't alright, but-"

"No, I am not %^(-!^# alright!" the male screamed, "Four years! Four years I've been dealing with these..feelings of mine and you.. You're just standing there, being alright, nothing to worry about, going to Italy some months from now and I haven't had the guts to tell you what's happening an-"

Chrome immediately silenced him with a calm shushing sound. "..Stop it, Yamamoto-san.. You're alright. Tell me what's the problem."

"That boyfriend of yours is my problem, dammit!"

"..Mukuro-san-"

"Don't say his name! I don't wanna hear it!"

Chrome didn't pay any more attention to her ever-calm and cheerful roommate, who suddenly exploded in a violent outburst of repressed feelings. With the note and everything he had just confessed, it didn't take a genius to really know the hidden message behind all those trash.

Slowly, Chrome laid down beside him and stared into his face. Yamamoto stopped cursing, his face red. She pressed her lips on his forehead, his cheek, his eyelid and anywhere else.

"..S-stop.. Hey, Chrome, stop, stahp.."

"Nagi."

Yamamoto stared at the bluenette. "What do you mean?"

"My real name is Nagi. I escaped from my parents with Mukuro-san's help. I was always mistreated back there. So I changed my name."

Yamamoto nodded understandingly.

"And I.." Chrome blushed, "..I know how you feel."

"Huh, what..?"

"The note."

"What note?"

"You wrote something on a piece of paper and hid it in my bag, right?"

"I did? Oh, that.. That..that was four years ago. It..It's still not very..nice."

Yamamoto sheepishly nodded. Honestly, everything in him wanted to ask her if he still had a chance with her, but the answer she had for him was probably not the one he wanted. Disheartened, he decided to just close his eyes.

"Will you be there at our wedding?"

The raven-haired male huffed. "Why wouldn't I be there? It's our wedding-"

"Uh, n-no, I mean.. Mukuro-"

"Yes, I'll still be there."

Chrome bit her lip. "I'm sorry if I had to bring it up."

"I don't think I'll have a wedding of my own. Maybe I'll get married when I'm 50 years old. To a pretty Swedish...IKEA table."

"..Swedish..IKEA table? Is.. Is that a kind of girl..?"

"Furniture."

Chrome nodded. "Can I..I.."

"What, you really wanna know what an IK-."

"No, not that.. Can I please hug you?"

"D-da, what?"

Blushing slightly, Yamamoto consented.

The bluenette nodded and wrapped her arms around him. Yamamoto held her hands entwined in front of his rib area. Chrome was filled with a certain uneasiness when she heard an unfamiliar choking sound from him which she had never heard before. His hands were covering his eyes and his torso was slowly curling up into a tight ball.

He was crying.

Chrome didn't know how to deal with things like this. The sight of someone as strong and happy as him shedding tears was enough to similarly break her down, not to mention that it was her fault he was crying.

The whole night, he wept his heart out. Chrome simply tightened her embrace around him, occasionally reminding him that she was there for him. For just this night.

Chrome fell asleep about 1 am. Yamamoto never slept, but just savored her presence with tears in his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Congratulations! You Have Just Been Friendzoned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. AU 8096.**

**a/n: Sorry for the late updates. Forgive me. Final chapter.**

Mukuro was sitting on the opposite side of the table, scowling. His fingers were tapping upon the mahogany surface rhythmically. He had something to say, that's for sure.

"I-"

"Why'd you hide it from me?" asked Chrome. Her question was more of a demand from the tone of her voice. She knew she couldn't be angry at Mukuro ever. But still, she had the right to.

Mukuro's face contorted into a wicked grin. "Hm. I was making it easier for him."

The male bluenette rose up from his chair and stood behind Chrome. "He gave up now, right? Do you think, if you replied to his letters, do you think he'll stop? He won't. He'll just become a human dog, relentlessly chasing after you."

Chrome's frown deepened. Her hands quivered. Because they were true. Mukuro sat back on his original seat.

"Go to Japan."

"..What?"

Mukuro rested his head on his hand. "Go to Japan. Visit him."

"Seriously-"

"And cut off all ties with him." added Mukuro with a little less joy. Chrome was once again left alone to her devices.

She decided. She was going to follow Mukuro's orders. Go to Japan. Meet Yamamoto Takeshi.

But she wasn't going to cut off all ties with him.

She was going to run away with him.

* * *

As not to come barging in empty-handed, she found herself buying a custom made coat from an Italian friend of hers. She fidgeted a lot during the plane ride and found herself more cheerful than usual.

Then, she found herself shivering in front of the restaurant. It was a restaurant, she told herself, she could barge in and the manager would be happy.

Slowly, she stepped in the bustling restaurant. There were lots of people, knowing that it was lunch. She sat alone in the corner, eyeing the different people. She had never been to the restaurant. But it somehow felt familiar. Probably because of the presence of her good friend.

Then, she saw her.

Still the same, a huge smile plastered on his face and his soft brown eyes gleaming in pride.

She was speechless.

Especially after seeing him hand in hand with a little girl, who had an uncanny resemblance to him. Her hair, her eyes..

Then, it hit her.

It took her a half year to confront Mukuro about this situation. And it took another half year to process all the documents and ready herself emotionally for it. Plus the years she had spent in Italy..

She should've known better.

If she hadn't been so insensitive, this wouldn't have happened.

The bluenette abruptly stood up and left, leaving her thank you gift on the table. She tried to hold back the tears, but she couldn't.

After all, it was her fault.

And no one knew that.

And no one saw her.

Or so she thought.

The little girl's eyes widened as she tugged onto Yamamoto Takeshi's trouser leg.

"..Sensei, that woman with the pretty blue hair cried and left something on the table."

Yamamoto nodded as the little girl continued to point out the table. The 'blue hair' part was enough to intrigue him. He went near the seemingly harmless package. It looked soft, that was for sure.

Labeled on big Latin letters in front of the package was 'For Yamamoto Takeshi'. From four years of tutoring, he knew well enough who delivered it.

Yamamoto stared at the restaurant door, forcing a smile. "Now, we're even."

* * *

**The little girl is Yamamoto's student. Just a coincidence that they look somewhat alike.**


End file.
